An American, A Canadian, and Two Other Countries: Year One
by Hetalia-FACE-Fangirl
Summary: Four countries were sent to guard Harry Potter by the request of England. However, as you know, the countries do things their own way, and they often bring chaos. Will Hogwarts survive the first year with them? (Contains my OC and my cousin's OC)


**Me: Well, I decided to be an idiot again and upload a story. well, this was written a few days after I came back from China. Since most of my other stories are pointless, I deleted them. The ones I didn't delete I probably won't update in a long time, due to Writer's Block. *Dodges spears thrown by angry fans* Uwah, I'm sorry! *Waves white flag* **

**America: This will feature me, my awesome bro Mattie, and her OC Yendin, and her cousin's OC Kaia. Oh, and by the way, she doesn't own Hetalia. If she did, it would be a catastrophe! Ha, take that Britain! I am smart! Haha!**

**Me: *Facepalms* You're such an idiot. A hamburger-loving, teenage idiot, which is my country's stereotype. *Walks away***

* * *

"Yo, Canadia! Do you think Iggy's magic school has hamburgers?" An eleven-year old version of America asked excitedly. The two nations were sitting in a train compartment, ready to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by the request of one Arthur Kirkland.

The violet-eyed blonde sitting next to him sighed. "Al, you and I both know that Arthur doesn't appreciate your fast food, and my name is Canada!"

"Then why are your people called CANADIANS?" America asked loudly. Canada flushed and clutched Kumajiro.

"Arthur thought it sounded better," he mumbled. "Why did you have to tag along with me?"

"'Cause I'm the hero!" He shouted.

Suddenly, the compartment door opened to reveal two girls standing outside. One had black hair and brown eyes while the other had dark brown hair and amber eyes.

"Stop picking on poor Canada! Honestly, you say you're the older one, but you sure don't act like it!" The black-haired one scolded.

"It's fine, Yendin. I'm used to it," Canada whispered. The polar bear in his arms looked up at his owner.

"Who're you?" He asked.

His owner sighed. "I'm Canada!"

Yendin groaned. "Be less timid sometime this year," she muttered. "Anyway, I suggest changing into the school uniforms. That way, we won't have to change before we get there. They suck though," she added.

"Yendin and I already changed, see?" Yendin glanced at the only other girl.

"Kaia, stop pretending that supermodels wear these! Look! These are all grey and black! Poland would have a fit if he saw these," Yendin protested.

Kaia stuck her tongue out. "These are school uniforms! What did you think? That we were going to be wearing shorts and tank tops? Its cold here! England's schools all have uniforms if you didn't know that already."

America raised an eyebrow. "He really needs to lighten up," he commented. "Some of my schools have no uniforms at all and they still do really well."

"I wonder though, will the school uniforms change once we are sorted into different houses? I mean, this is a magic school after all," Canada mused.

"Probably, but this school's going to kick ass!" America exclaimed cheerfully. Yendin whacked his head.

"Language!"

"Okay, okay, sorry!" Eventually, the compartment was enveloped in a comfortable silence.

Canada looked at Kaia. "So... Which house do you think you'll be in?" The personification asked casually.

Kaia turned her head to stare at him. "Either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," she responded. "I know for a fact that your brother's going to be a Gryffindor though, with his weird personality. Yendin might be a Slytherin or a Gryffindor. I can't tell since she spoke out against Russia and wasn't afraid, but she also stole my favorite book," she huffed.

"Haha! Gryffindor is where heroes come from!" He shouted, fist-pumping.

"What do you think I am then?" The blonde nation asked quietly.

She smiled. "Hufflepuff. You're nice and loyal to those you care about. Not to mention you have free health care," Kaia added.

Canada smiled back at her. "Thanks. You're good at analyzing personalities. Oh, what do you think France would be?"

"Slytherin! He's a pervert," Yendin stated, folding her arms.

America rolled his eyes. "He's not that bad! Okay, maybe he is kind of inappropriate and sleeps with dudettes at night, but-"

"Yeah, no more argument. France defies personal space rules," she declared.

America grinned. "Then what about the Axis?"

"Germany and Japan would be in Ravenclaw, but I think Feli is going to be in Hufflepuff. And don't argue with me," she added, seeing America's half-opened mouth.

"I was going to say that the snack lady is coming through," he muttered.

"Oh, nevermind then!" Kaia laughed. "Now do we have any money?"

"Um, I got some money that Arthur gave to me at Gringotts yesterday," Canada whispered.

His brother automatically leaned over and began to hug the Canadian. "Dude, you're the best! Now we have candy!"

Yendin scowled. "America, no. We do not need a hyper world superpower bouncing on walls because of sugar. You are allowed ONE FOURTH of a chocolate bar. That's it!"

America pouted. "But lil' sis-"

"Do I have to go all Belarus on you, with the knife and everything?" Yendin threatened.

"Uh-"

"Anything from the trolley?" A woman asked. Canada pulled out a pouch filled with gold, silver and bronze coins.

"Dudette, do you have chocolate?" The woman paused.

"I'm sorry, but the chocolate has been sold out. May I interested you in a pumpkin pasty?" She asked, holding a cake out.

"Yes, thank you," Canada said, accepting the strange food.

"Would your friends like one too?"

"Er, yes ma'am." The lady smiled and handed out 3 more pieces.

"That will be 20 sickles dear," she stated. Canada handed her twenty silver coins before she left.

"Surprisingly, it's good. They must use magic to cook their food or something. But I prefer my hamburgers more." America grinned and handed the half-eaten pumpkin pasty to Yendin, who yelped.

"I'm not taking this! You eat it Matthew! Wait, no, let Kuma eat it!"

"But Kumahilo already had his fish before we left the station, and-"

"I'm hungry," the polar bear muttered.

Silence, then, "You can have it," Canada whispered. "I just thought you weren't hungry At the moment."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada, your owner!" He cried.

Suddenly, the compartment door opened and a girl with bushy hair peeked in. "Has anyone seen a toad?" Then she caught sight of the bear in the blonde's arms. "Why is there a bear on this train? It shouldn't be allowed at Hogwarts!"

Canada coughed. "I got special permission from the Headmaster," he whispered.

The girl frowned. "I'm sorry? I can't hear you."

Kaia sighed. "He said he got special permission from Professor Dumbledore," she repeated.

The girl wrinkled her nose. "Oh. Well, I'm Hermione Granger. And you are...?"

"Lia. Lia Chun Wang from Kaia," she announced.

Yendin and America both stood up and stated in unison, "Alfred F. Jones from America and Ava Striker from Yendin."

Kaia shivered. "It's creepy when you say it together like that."

"So, who's he?" Hermione asked, pointing to Canada.

"Who?" America asked, frowning.

"Him!" The brown-haired girl exclaimed.

"Oh, he's Matthew Williams, my brother from Canada!" He replied.

"Wait, how are you from different countries?" Hermione asked curiously.

Kaia scowled. "It's called divorce and sleeping with another woman," she snapped. She gave herself a pat on the back for the brilliant lie.

Hermione was taken aback. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. "I had no idea. But I'll see you all at Hogwarts I suppose?"

Kaia nodded and Hermione exited the train compartment. The nation groaned and sat down next to Canada. "She's really nosy. Already we have people curious about us. That's not good; England told us to stay undercover with our human names-"

"To guard Harry Potter. We know," Yendin finished.

"We'll tackle the problem when it comes around. But for now, let's talk about something else. What do you think the classes are are like? I know for a fact that we'll all ace History," America added.

Yendin snorted. "That's because we lived through it, not to mention we ARE history. Sort of."

It wasn't long before the girl came back a second time, telling them that they were almost at the castle. Yendin and Kaia exited the train compartment to let the two North American brothers to change in peace.

"Hey, is it just me, or is that boy another version of Gil?"

"No, Gilbert has red eyes, but he's doing a really good impersonation though," Kaia answered.

Yendin stared at her. "You know what I mean," she said.

The boy they were talking about made his way around the aisle easily, with the two large boys in front of him, shoving anyone away. He had combed-back blonde hair like Germany's and grey eyes. He smirked at them. "Why are you outside like this? It's cold; how about going to Draco Malfoy's compartment?"

"Scratch that; it's Ludwig with Gil's personality," Yendin snickered.

Draco gave her an odd look before looking at Kaia.

"Er, no thanks. The boys inside are just finishing up," Kaia said hastily.

"Well, I bet they're a bunch of Mudbloods and Blood Traitors then. They should've just gone to the bathroom to change. They seem to be barbarians, right?" The boy asked haughtily.

"They're not like that! We just decided that it would save them more time than to go to the loo," Kaia responded. In response to her words, the door behind her opened.

"Hey dudes, you can come back in now!"

Kaia was relieved to hear the young nation's voice from inside. "Well, see ya," she said, grabbing her cousin's hand and yanking her in. She closed the door forcefully, trying to tune out the Draco's yelling.

"He's going to cause a scene. Let's just keep the door closed," Canada suggested.

"Good idea. Oh, and by the way, Canada..."

Canada looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Was Iggy right? Are there ghosts in the castle?" America asked quietly.

Canada shifted uncomfortably. "Er, yes?"

America groaned. "I'm doomed. They'll haunt me for eternity!"

Yendin rolled her eyes. "You really need to get over the ghost fear. Are you just scared of them because England scared the crap out of you when you were still a colony?"

"No! It's the fact that ghosts aren't supposed to exist! Dead people stay dead!" The childish superpower exclaimed. "As for England, he scared me a lot on Halloween," he mumbled. Sometimes, I would stay awake at night because I was afraid of the Reaper." He shuddered a little.

"I think we'll leave that subject alone for now," Kaia whispered to her cousin.

Yendin winced. "Sorry for the touchy subject," she said.

America grinned at her. "Don't apologize. You're right; it's childish of me to be scared. I'm 236 years old. Well, somewhere around that age," he mused.

Kaia sighed. "We can talk about that later. We've stopped."

The three others blinked and realized that she was right. A red-haired teenage boy opened the compartment door. "Leave your items and baggage on the train. They will be carried to your dormitory," he announced importantly. With that, he left.

America grinned. "Well, let's see what the castle is like then!"

Canada looked down at his polar bear. "Will they notice me this time?" He whispered. The others didn't seem to hear him.

"Who're you?"

"I'm Matthew Williams."

* * *

**Me: I know it has flaws, but bear with me, alright? My cousin and I text each other everyday. We agreed to have me write the rough draft and include her and me in it; hopefully it's interesting to you readers. Please Review and Review!**

**England: And if you spot any errors, please PM her or send a review on it so that she can improve her writing.**


End file.
